


Cuddling by the Fireplace

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, he's not too keen on the idea of PDA, but as long as no one is around, he supposes it's okay.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer & Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Cuddling by the Fireplace

Sometimes, going off on missions during the holidays was the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen to you. You really despised the fact that this would happen regardless of how much you tried to complain or request for a day off. You sighed as you leaned back against the bed frame in the small inn room you managed to find. You closed your eyes, giving them a rest after a long day of fighting off waves and waves of strange beasts that continued to plague ever since you arrived.

“Tired, Master?”

“Extremely, Emiya. I’m so exhausted. Those villagers are running me dry. Do they really expect me to do all the things they’re asking of me?”

“Well… you did show off that flashy display of commanding the battlefield. I’m sure they’re more than just impressed with you at this point.”

“It’s  _ tiring _ ,” you groaned. You slowly let your head drop due to gravity and opened your eyes slowly. Emiya was cooking stew, and although it looked simple and creamy, you could see the amount of effort he put into it. It was one of your favorites that you had made by pure accident one time during an actual Singularity. A small smile teases at your lips and you sit up a bit straighter, “Is that my favorite?”

“Perhaps,” Emiya chuckled and gestured for you to come closer as he scooped out a bowl full of aromatic soup. You took in a deep breath of the alluring aroma and smiled, “It smells delicious.”

“I hope it turned out well. It’s hard to measure proportions properly with what they gave us,” Emiya admitted. He handed you a spoon before softly warning, “It’s hot, so do be careful.”

You absentmindedly nodded and glanced over to him. He nodded to you first and you mumbled, “There’s no table to eat at.”

“Just eat on the floor,” Emiya nonchalantly stated. He noticed your blank expression and added, “It’s not as though you aren’t already sitting on it, Master.”

“Well, I mean, I guess I could…” you muttered and looked up at him, “I want back support though.”

Emiya blankly stared at you, and you cheekily patted the area behind you. There was just enough space between the bed frame and you for Emiya to squeeze in behind you. His cheeks flushed a pretty pink and he quickly stuttered, “That- That isn’t appropriate right now.”

“Oh please, it’s not like the others are with us, they went out to scout the village, come on, just for a few moments?”

Emiya couldn’t deny that the idea was appealing, even if it was a tad bit embarrassing. The idea of being caught wasn’t the greatest, but he did miss the alone time he usually got with you. With a somewhat reluctant sigh, he sat down behind you. His arms gently wrapped around you and he peeked over to see you carefully cooling down the stew with your breath. You glanced back and asked, “Want some?”

“I’ll eat later.” He smiled as you quickly turned around and took the first sip. There was goosebumps that traveled down your back and through your arms. Emiya can almost tell from just the small minute actions alone that you were enjoying the meal a lot. You leaned back and twist around to face him.

“Ah!”

Emiya flushed and looked away. He could see a slight pout on your face before you repeated, “Aaaah!”

Emiya opened his mouth and took the spoon in, and you smiled, “It’s delicious.”

“Mhm.” It was the best response he could give with his mouthful. Though perhaps it was a good idea to entertain you for that moment, as the smile on your face practically lit up the entire room. He shook his head fondly and gently pulled himself a bit closer to you so that he could snuggle up with you. 

“Emiya?”

“Hm?” 

It was a noncommittal response as he found a comfortable place to rest his head on your shoulders. You shifted ever so slightly to accommodate him and you answered, “Nothing. I’m just happy we get to spend today together at least.” 

“Mm… We’ll get to spend more time together.”

“After all of this is over?”

“Mhm,” he nodded and smiled, “And I’ll treat you to a real feast suited for the holidays.”

“Am I going to gain weight?”

“Maybe, but it’ll be worth it, I promise. Now finish your dinner, and don’t be picky with your food.”

“Okay, mom.” 

Emiya rolled his eyes at the nickname, but before he could retort, you softly murmured, “Thanks for being here with me, Emiya. And get some rest okay? I’ll still be here.”

He nodded before wrapping his arms around you just a little bit tighter. A smile tugs at the corners of your lips, and you couldn’t help but hope that the others took their sweet time before they come back tonight. If only so you could have some more time alone with your beloved archer.


End file.
